


Reunited

by Eclipsed_By_The_Stars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Kushina acts like a mom, Kushina hugs Kakashi, Kushina hugs Rin, Kushina is mad, Kushina punches Obito, Regret, Reunions, Team Minato-centric, Tears, Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars/pseuds/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars
Summary: Team Minato is finally reunited in the afterlife.





	1. Chapter 1

When Rin got there she was alone. 

 

Rin knew immediately that she was no longer alive. The peaceful place she had woken up in was far different from the battlefield she had been at what felt like seconds before. 

 

Rin remembered the look on Kakashi face. She wondered if he would ever forgive her for what she had done. 

 

Rin felt tears slid down her cheeks as she whispered apologies into the silence. 

 

“I’m sorry Kakashi, I’m so sorry.”

 

So this was the afterlife? This was the place where she would spend eternity? 

 

This place was strange. There was light, but Rin couldn't feel the sun. There was grass beneath her feet, but it didn't feel the same. There were trees all around her, flowers too, but she barely noticed them.

 

Where was he? The one thing, the one person, Rin had expected to see was nowhere to be found. Surely he had waited for her right? He couldn't have just left, right? 

 

Rin searched everywhere she could, but there was no end to the illusion of trees and grass. No matter how far Rin walked the horizon remained an impossible distance away. 

 

This couldn’t be right. He hadn't left her had he? 

 

“Obito? Obito where are you?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rin wasn't sure how long she had waited in this place. Time didn't seem to exist here. A sun still rose and set, and the sky still turned dark revealing a moon and stars, but it wasn't the same. There seemed to be no pattern to the change from day to night, the only thing Rin knew to be true was that the sun would eventually set and then rise once more. 

Rin still found herself looking for Obito. By know she knew in her heart that it was unlikely that she would find him, but she couldn't bring herself to stop looking. Even if Obito wasn't here though, Rin would wait. She would wait till this place fell to pieces if that's what it took. 

Rin hadn't been expecting them. The sun, or whatever it was that illuminated this place, had just began to rise. The sky was streaked with color. Reds and oranges,stretched across the sky, while blues and purples retreated with the moon and stars. It was then that Rin saw them. 

Red hair as bright as the dawn, and yellow hair as bright as the sun. Rin’s feet made the connection before her mind. Rin was already running when she cried out their names.

“Minato-sensei! Kushina!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @Eclipsed-By-The-Stars. Feel free to send me prompts :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rin didn't stop running till she reached them. She threw herself into Kushina’s arms and received a bone-crushing hug in return. 

“Rin, oh my gosh Rin!

Minato-sensei appeared to be at a loss for words, but the joy in his eyes was easy to see. 

“Rin.” Minato whispered joining his wife in hugging the young girl. “Oh Rin I’m so sorry. I should have been there, I shouldn't have let Kakashi go alone, I-”

“Sensei, it’s okay.” Rin couldn't allow her Sensei to continue with his apologies, instead, once Kushina finally release her from her arms, Rin simply gave her Sensei a smile. 

“It’s okay Sensei. What happened was my doing. You and Kakashi had nothing to do with it.”

Then, Rin was struck by a thought that caused her heart to nearly stop.

“Sensei, you didn't blame Kakashi for what happened did you? Please say that you didn't, it wasn't his fault Sensei I’m the one who jumped in front of him, it wasn't his fault!”

This time when time Minato-sensei eyes met Rin’s they were full of pain. “I never blamed Kakashi for what happened, but no matter what i said I couldn’t get Kakashi to stop blaming himself.”

Rin felt her blood run cold at her sensei’s words. “No,” she choked out. “No, please tell me that's not true.” 

At this point, the tears Rin had been holding back came bubbling to the surface. Even as she spoke Rin could feel the tears running down her cheeks. “No, please no. Kakashi no- you can't- you can't-!” As she spoke Rin’s voice became higher and higher and she became more and more distraught until she was practically in hysterics. 

Once again Minato was at a lose for what to do, after all what could he possibly say that would bring any comfort? 

Luckily Kushina was much better suited to dealing with these kind of situations then her husband was. Wrapping Rin in another hug, Kushina murmured soft words to the girl, holding as she sobbed. 

Rin had tried to do what she thought was best, but in the end she had also hurt someone precious to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comegle see me on tumblr @Eclipsed-By-The-Stars


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin learns about what has happened since she's been gone.

It was hard to imagine that the world hadn’t stopped at her death. Rin wasn't naive, she knew the world still carried on even though hundreds of people died each day. They were at war after all. 

Still it was hard to get her mind to accept the stories Minato and Kushina told her of the things she had missed. 

She had been dead, she had been stuck in this never-ending illusion, for over a year. Rin knew that time passed differently here, but she never imagined that over a year had passed since she had come to this place. 

So much had happened while she had been stuck here. 

Minato-sensei had become the fourth Hokage.

Kakashi had joined the Anbu. 

Kushina and Minato-sensei had become parents.

The Nine-Tails had been set loose in the village. 

Minato-sensei had sealed half the Nine-Tails away in his own newborn son, and taken the other with him to death. 

Kushina and Minato-sensei had both died before ever getting to be parents. 

Kushina and Minato-sensei’s son, Naruto, had been left alone.

Kakashi had been left alone. 

Kakashi was all that remained of Team 7, and Rin could nothing to help ease his pain.

Rin was dead. The world continued on without her, but she wasn't alone anymore.

Rin wished with all her heart that she could have remained alone forever. If only so that the people she cared about could live long and healthy lives.

But Rin wasn't  alone anymore, no matter how much she wished she was. 

 


	5. Announcement / A/N

General Note

The short and sweet version of this is that I will be taking an extended break freak from most of my multi-chapter fics.

I love writing and I love getting comments and kudos so I don't plan to stop writing altogether but I do plan to step away from my multi-chapter fics for awhile.

I've been arguing with myself for awhile about how I feel like I am neglecting my five here on Ao3 I I guess over time I just began to associate my growing levels of stress with my multi-chapter fics.

You might have noticed that I've been posting some one-shots and that will probably be the only writing you will see from me for awhile. My life is kind of crazy right now and it is completely due to me taking on more personal projects than I can handle.

I've been avoiding my multi-chapter fics for so long that I've started to actively hate trying to write new chapters. I've started associating my multi-chapter fics with my growing stress levels. While they are only a small part of what makes up my current stress they are still the most obvious to me.

So I have decided to take a break from my multi-chapter fics. Some I may end up continuing and some I may end up abandoning.

Your support as readers truly means the world to me and I'm sorry I have fallen short of what you deserve.

 

The Future of this Fic

I've been away from this fic longer than any other and to be honest for the longest time I was considering just letting it sit here.

However, re-reading what I already have written for this fic makes me want to eventually finish it, and hopefully after this official break I'll finally be able to finish it.

Thank you for all the support so far. It truly means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this chapter? Have a request/prompt for me? Just need someone to scream with about the latest manga chapter or episode of BNHA? Come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/eclipsed-by-the-stars)


End file.
